During fishing it is necessary to raise or otherwise control a fishing rod while under the load of a catch connected to a fishing line. Control of the rod often requires use of muscles which may easily fatigue or lack strength to optimally control the rod when the rod experiences large downward forces. Typically, one hand is placed on the rod handle and the other hand is placed on the reel or on the rod near the reel. There is a need to provide a more optimal arrangement for holding a fishing rod under these conditions.